Harry Potter the Muggle
by Izabella
Summary: This takes place awhile after Hogwarts, Harry & co are probably in their early twenties. Everyone seems to have been stripped of their magical powers and memories....until something more powerful than a memory comes back into their lives, forcing them to
1. The London Underground

Harry made his way through the noisy, tight-packed crowd at the London Underground. He inserted his ticket and lazily stepped onto the train ("Mind the gap!"). As soon as he was seated in a remote corner, safely out of talking-range to anyone, he pulled out his palm-pilot.  
  
"What exciting new adventures in the world of First Union banking do we have today, he thought to himself.  
  
There was a conference at 1:00, a lunch-call at noon, and a presentation at 4:00. He put the palm pilot away, disgusted with it for some reason. Then he had a funny thought, almost like a memory, of a really strange clock that didn't tell time, but told where everyone in the family was at that moment. He was interrupted from his deep reverie as an attractvie young woman, about his age sat down beside him.  
  
"Beautiful day today, eh?" she said.  
  
Harry grunted, annoyed because she had made him forget what he was thinking about. It had been a very interesting thought, too.  
  
Suddenly the woman beside him gasped and fainted. Instinctively, Harry pulled her up and supported her as her eyes opened and closed, coming in and out of focus. Harry looked around the train, but no one seemed to have noticed.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
She had a look of terror on her face, and her large brown eyes were filled with tears as she pointed to the newspaper on her lap. Harry looked down curiously and read the headline:  
  
  
"CLOAKED LUNATIC GAINS SUPPORTERS IN THE U.S."  
  
  
Beneath the headline was a black-and-white photograph of a very tall, very thin man in a long black cloak, holding a stick. He was the strangest-looking person Harry had ever seen. His nose was flat and had two slits. Harry glanced down at the stick that the "cloaked lunatic" was carrying, and was suddenly arrested by a very strange sensation. He had seen that stick before. He looked closer at the "cloaked lunatic" and thought that those horrible, cat-like eyes seemed somewhat familiar too. He began hungrily reading the article, but was barely a paragraph into it when the train came to a hault and he ralized this was his stop.  
  
He gave the article back to the woman, who seemed to be perfectly healthy now, and stepped off the train.  
  
"Wait!" came a voice behind him.  
  
He turned around, annoyed, but also somewhat glad to find the woman from the train chasing after him.  
  
"Yes?" he said, still walking towards his office building.  
  
"So you're just going to LEAVE me??" she panted, running beside him to keep up.  
  
"What?" Harry said, utterly bewildered.  
  
"You aren't going to DO anything?"  
  
"What the hell would I do?"  
  
"You don't remember either, do you?" the woman asked, frowning slightly at Harry's confused and frusterated expression. "Did that man in the article look at all familiar to you, Harry?"  
  
Harry suddenly dropped his brief case and stopped walking.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he said quickly.  
  
"I...I don't even know. I just KNOW it somehow. Do you ever feel like you have amnesia or something? Like your whole childhood that you remember now is a lie, that you're a completely different person than you THINK you are? Do you ever see an object that reminds you of something, and you strat thinking about it and suddenly you get this weird, fantasy-like sensation that you're forgetting something REALLY important, like your whole life? The picture of that man in my newspaper did that to me just now, and I had a fairly clear memory that shocked me. That's why I fainted. Amd I making ANY sense?"  
  
Harry shuddered a bit and turned away from her, suddenly feeling very lost in the world. The fact was, he knew exactly what she meant. And that realization was not very comforting.  
  
"Look," Harry said softly, "I guess I kind of do know what you mean, maybe. I felt that 'sensation' when I saw the stick that the guy in your newspaper was holding."  
  
"I think it was his wand," said the woman.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind."  
  
"Listen, I really need to get to work...."  
  
The woman rolled her eyes and sighed wearily. She reached into her purse and pulled out a business card and handed it to Harry.  
  
"That's got my number and everything on it. Harry, please call me. I have a gut-feeling, we were supposed to meet on that train today."  
  
With that, she walked away and Harry watched her until even the blaze of her red hair was hidden in the London crowd.  
  
He looked down at the business card.  
  
  
GINNY WEASLEY  
CHILD PSYCHOLOGIST  
898-9090  



	2. Clair Chung

Chapter 2  
  
**Everything is mine except Harry Potter, Voldemort, "imperio," Ginny Weasley....and...I think that's it. All that stuff belongs to J.K. Rowling, who I would NEVER steal stuff from, so back off**  
  
  
  
Harry got home from work, took the tube back to his apartment, and changed into some more casual clothes. He was taking Clair Chung out to dinner that night. Clair was Harry's secretary at First Union, and he had been working up the nerve to ask her out for a year, ever since he started working there.   
  
When he was ready, he hailed a taxi to take him to Picadeli's Circle (Sp?) where he and Clair had planned to meet. Picadeli's was swarming with people, locals and tourists as always. He was supposed to meet Clair beside the ticket booth, so he headed over that way. Sure enough, there stood Clair, several heads shorter than him, wearing a short red dress that outlined her slim figure very nicely, Harry thought. She would make an excellent seeker, yes, perfect build---  
  
"What the heck is a seeker?" Harry said aloud, suddenly, for some reason, remembering his brief encounter with that red-headed girl, Weasley...yes, Ginny Weasley was her name. He had shoved her away into the back of his mind, but she had been haunting him all day.   
  
"Harry!" yelled Clair.  
  
"Hey," he said, trying to act cool, "you look...er...really nice."  
  
Clair giggled and Harry looked at her sideways as they walked into the restaurant, feeling once again that strange sensation that Ginny had mentioned earlier. She reminded him of someone...maybe. He had a sudden urge to kick something. This was all so frustrating!  
  
"So," said Clair as they sat down at a table, "have you heard about the so-called 'cloaked lunatic' that's supposedly taking over the U.S.?"  
  
Harry purposely dropped his napkin and hastily bent over to retrieve it so that Clair wouldn't see the confused look on his face.  
  
"I...Is that so? Yeah, I think I did read something about him in a newspaper. Scary looking nose, eh?" said Harry casually, staring fiercefully at the wine menu.  
  
"They say he's a genius; he can make anything happen. I mean, THINK about it. Less than a month ago, Hilary Clinton was completely independent, parading around like a queen, passing all her gay-right laws and such and now this...ah can't think of his name...you know who..."  
  
"Voldemort?" said Harry without thinking. The name just came to him.  
  
Clair frowned a bit but nodded her head. "Yes. A month ago President Clinton was a full-blown civil liberty dike, and now, this...you know who I mean...has completely transformed her, he has her fulfilling his slightest whims...it's like magic!"  
  
Harry spit out the mouthful of wine that he had just taken.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said it's like magic...' Clair said confusedly.  
  
Just then the waiter came and they bot h ordered. Clair seemed to forget about everything they had said because after they ordered she went into a peppy speech on her favorite types of shrimp. Harry didn't hear a word of it though. The word "imperio" kept popping into his mind, and he had no idea what it meant.  
  
After three or four drinks, Clair was explaining in great depth to Harry, the vital importance of Norweigen goats. He forced himself to catch a few words here and there, but thta was all he could do.   
  
The words "Voldemort has risen again..." kept running through his mind, over and over again. And though he had no idea what that meant, something told him he needed to take action against it at all costs. And something else told him that calling Ginny Weasley was the first step.  
  
"So, now you know why I am so passionately against the public distribution of bananas!" Clair said, giggling to herself.  
  
"That's fascinating," Harry said absently.  
  
"Er...Clair?" he said suddenly, much louder than was necessary.  
  
"Yes?" said Clair, startled.  
  
"I've just remembered this really important...er..thing that I have got to do. I have to go. I'm really sorry, seriously....See you..." he studdered, ignoring the look of fury on Clair's face as he stumbled out of the restaurant.  
  
How he managed to get back to his apartment in that confused state of mind, he would never remember. He walked up the stairs and would have gone right into his room, if someone hadn't been sitting in front of the door.  
  
"Ginny!!" he cried, "What are you doing here?"  
  



	3. The Exanclo Curse

Chapter 3  
  
The Exanclo Curse  
  
  
"We need to talk," Ginny said. "Away from here."  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
Ginny shook her head and led him out of the apartment complex and into her car.   
  
"Listen Harry," she said quietly as she pulled onto the highway, "we've got something really important to do. I don't know everything, and I can't even tell you everything I do know yet. So you're just going to have to trust me, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," said Harry. What else could he say? His instinct told him to go with her, so he did.  
  
"One more thing. Don't ask any questions, don't even SAY anything about this, ever, unless I bring it up first."  
  
Harry found this somewhat annoying.  
  
"Why?" he asked irritably.  
  
"Because if someone found out that we knew something…that we were beginning to remember…to resist…they would have to kill us. God, we shouldn't even be talking about it in here, it's just not safe."  
  
Harry found this answer so entirely confusing that he didn't say anything else, and neither did she. They drove on for several hours, both deep in thought, and then, suddenly, Ginny drove off the road into a large shopping center, and parked the car.  
  
"Er…Ginny? I don't think any of these shops are going to be open, it's 2:30 in the morning."  
  
"We are not going shopping, Harry. Honestly. Follow me," she said taking his hand, "and remember, not a word."  
  
They walked in silence for a mile or so, and then Ginny led him off the sidewalk into a wooded area. Harry had no idea where they were going, but he felt happy when he was with Ginny for some reason, perfectly at ease, like he could really be himself….even if he didn't completely know who "himself" was. He looked up at the stars, half-expecting them to reveal some deep, long-forgotten secret.  
  
"Mars is uncommonly bright tonight," he muttered, without knowing why.   
  
Ginny didn't respond, and they continued walking deeper and deeper into the wooded area, although it was more like a creepy forest by now. Indeed, the farther they walked, the more dense and eerie the forest became. Harry thought he could hear the trees whispering.  
  
"Wait…" he thought to himself, "trees do NOT whisper. What is the matter with me? I am following some psycopath woman that I just met for the first time this morning, by complete accident on the tube, miles and miles into the depths of a MESSED UP forest…I have to work tomorrow!! I can't go any farther, I'm just going to tell her that I have a really important appointment that I forgot about, and I have to turn back."  
  
Ginny looked over at Harry and seemed to read his thoughts.  
  
"We're almost there, don't give up now," she said, almost pleadingly, "I know this is really weird for you, trust me it's weird for me too. I know more than you though, so I'm scared. At least you aren't scared yet."  
  
That wasn't entirely true, Harry thought, surveying a particurally large tree to the side of him with numerous multi-colored eye-balls peeping out of it. There were also lots of creepy sounds, Harry could have sworn he saw something that looked half human, half horse sprinting through the forest.   
  
Weirder still was the feeling of belonging and normalcy about it, Harry was almost mad at himself for not being more weirded out.   
  
Suddenly they stopped walking.  
  
"What is it?" Harry whispered.  
  
"Shhhhh…" she hissed, and then suddenly clutching his arm, "there's something behind that bush…"  
  
Harry thought he heard a faint rustle coming from the bush. He looked at Ginny and saw that she was completely helpless. He felt her trembling beside him and her brown eyes were filled with fear. He put an arm around her somewhat awkwardly.  
  
"It's probably nothing," he whispered, "just a rabbit or someth--" he was cut off by a loud crack from the bush.  
  
Ginny was trembling more violently than ever now.  
  
"Er…I guess I'll go check it out then, just to be sure."  
  
He slowly advanced on the bush, and had all but reached it when suddenly a massive black dog came bounding out from behind it, followed by a weasel.  
  
Ginny screamed and burst into tears. Then, something totally unexpected happened. The weasel jumped onto the dog and started clawing at it, and then suddenly the dog turned into a middle-aged man, who threw the weasel off of him and bounded over to harry, nearly suffocating him in a hug.  
  
"It's Harry! Oh my god Snape, it's HARRY!" said the human.  
  
Suddenly there was a pop and the weasel turned into a man, about the same age as the other man, but uglier and smellier. He had a very sour look on his face.  
  
"Why don't you say it a little louder Sirius, so that Voldemort himself will hear you? Eh?"  
  
Sirius pushed Snape out of the way and turned back to Harry.   
  
"Harry, it's been six years, SIX YEARS, since I last saw you. You were eighteen and had just began training to be an auror. But you wouldn't remember that, would you. Nah, you don't even remember me. It's not your fault though."  
  
"When did Professor Snape become an animagus?" said Ginny suddenly.  
  
Sirius and Snape both gasped.  
  
"You remember??" they cried, "You know what an animagus is??"  
  
"I told you in the letter," said Ginny to Sirius, "I'm beginning to remember lots of stuff. Random things though, it's like a puzzle, and it's just starting to come together. Although I still have a few holes."  
  
"And you, Harry? Do you remember anything?" said Sirius.  
  
"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea what's going on here. I don't know who any of you are, although you all look vaguelly familiar, like you were in one of my dreams or something. Every now and then I'll see an object that will remind me of something really weird, and sometimes really bizarre words come into my head, like 'imperio' and 'seeker.' And yesterday, when Ginny showed me the newspaper, I instantly knew that the 'cloaked lunatic' was called Voldemort. I also thought the stick he was holding looked familiar. That's all I know, seriously, and to tell you the truth, all this stuff is sort of freaking me out. I have to work tomorrow…"  
  
"Ha ha," said Sirius, "he has to work tomorrow! Harry you can forget about First Union Bank, you're never going back."  
  
"Look, I don't know who in hell you all think you are," said Harry angrily, "but I think you're all a bunch of crackpots. What do you want from me? You want money? You want---"  
  
Sirius sighed sadly and Ginny beckoned to Harry to come sit down on a nearby tree log, but he refused.   
  
"Harry, don't you think it's a little strange that we all know your name, and stranger still that you think you've had dreams about us? You didn't recognize the 'cloaked lunatic' in that picture because your psychic Harry, you recognized him because you know him. He's your mortal enemy," said Sirius.  
  
"Mortal enemy? I don't have a mortal enemy, I don't have ANY enemies, except that guy who tried to steal my palm pilot last year…"  
  
"Yes you do," said Snape sneeringly, "you're just too dumb to remember."  
  
"IT'S NOT HIS FAULT IF HE DOESN'T REMEMBER! NO ONE REMEMBERS, SNAPE, NO ONE BUT US AND THE REST OF THE DEATH EATERS!"  
  
"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but you're messing with the wrong guy here, I swear," Harry spat at Snape.  
  
"DON'T YOU USE THAT TONE WITH ME, POTTER!"  
  
"I'LL USE THIS TONE IF I BLOODY WELL WANT TO YOU UGLY SLIMEBALL--"  
  
"YEAH, HE'LL USE WHATEVER TONE HE WANTS!" Sirius chimed in.  
  
"Can we all just calm down for a second?" said Ginny quietly. All three men stopped screaming for a moment. "Maybe if you sit down and calmly EXPLAIN everything, Harry will remember some more stuff. And there's lots of things I'd like to know too…"  
  
"She has a point…" said Sirius.  
  
Snape was looking murderous, but he didn't object, so Sirius began explaining.  
  
"God this is gonna take forever," he started, "I guess the first thing you should know is that you're a wizard. Don't look at me like that! I'm totally serious…seriously…."  
  
"And so, you finished your seventh year at Hogwarts," said Sirius.  
  
"And then what?" said Harry curiously. For as Sirius had told Harry the story of his "life" Harry had begun to remember things, he even added a few details here and there.  
  
"Then Voldemort came up with his Plan, and it was successful. He managed to eliminate out all of his enemies in the wizarding world, with a single curse. The Exanclo Curse. It drains the magic out of anyone not bearing the sign of the Dark Mark on their arm, and in the process wipes out most of their memory as well. Voldemort invented this curse himself, so only he knows the counter curse."  
  
"And he did this six years ago?" asked Harry.  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Then how come he hasn't taken over the whole world by now? What's he waiting on? There's still plenty of muggles out there to kill!"  
  
"Well, you must remember that he was the first one to ever use Exanclo, so there was a good deal of risk involved in it. The curse backfired, so-to-speak, and injured him greatly, but as we know all-to-well, Voldemort is apparently un-killable. He has spent the past six years in the care of his Death Eaters, and has been nursed back to health, and is now quite as healthy as ever before, isn't that right Snape?"  
  
Snape grunted.  
  
"Snape has been a useful spy in our little 'resistance' if we may call it that. For the past six years all we've had in it is us two. We thought it would be best to lie low for awhile, make Voldemort think that all his enemies were gone, or else we would have contacted you a long time ago."  
  
"Sirius," said Harry suddenly, "you don't have the dark mark on your arm, how did you avoid Exanclo?"  
  
"To be totally honest, I'm not completely sure. I was in my dog form when Voldemort performed the curse, so I can only assume that the curse doesn't affect animals. And based on what I've found from living in this forest most of the past six years, there's still a lot of magical creatures left."  
  
There were a few minutes of silence. Everyone was deep in thought. Dozens of questions popped into Harry's mind, each more important than the one before. He wondered what had become of Dumbledore, Hermione, Hagrid, Cho Chang, Lupin, the whole Weasley family, Draco Malfoy…  
  
"We need to get wands," said Ginny suddenly.  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, "we're totally helpless without our wands."  
  
Sirius frowned a bit.  
  
"Your wands were all destroyed by Exanclo. Even mine is gone," said Sirius.  
  
"Then we'll have to make new ones," said Harry.  
  
"Easier said than done, Potter," Snape said, "very few people can make decent wands. Wand-making is a very fine art, and can only be done properly after years of study. There have been hundreds of books written on it."  
  
"Hermione Granger," Harry said.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She was the smartest girl in my year, probably in the whole school. She's read practically every magical book there is, I'm sure she knows something about wand-making."  
  
"Knowing 'something' about wand-making is a very distant step from knowing how to make wands," Snape snarled. "I myself, a qualified wizard cannot do it, and neither, I'm sure, can Sirius."  
  
"Hermione's a qualified witch too!" Harry said to Snape, "and I bet she's smarter than you EVER were."  
  
He winked at Sirius.  
  
"If anyone can do it, it's Hermione Granger."  
  
"Potter, do you realize how utterly idiotic you sound? Hermione Granger has been out of the wizarding world for six years. You actually think that she would be able to remember the fine-lined details of a book she has not read in over six years? A book that she read in a life that she does not remember? You're as immature and thoughtless as you were when you were my student, Potter."  
  
"And bloody hell, your nose is as hooked and massive now as it was when you were my teacher! Anyways, I'm sure she would remember. All you have to do is tell her everything, just like you told me. It has all come back to me now, I remember everything as clearly as if it were six years ago. And Hermione is not one to forget something she read in a book, trust me."  
  
Snape's upper lip curled.  
  
"Do you have a better idea, Snape?" said Sirius.  
  
Snape was silent,  
  
"Great," said Harry, "Then let's use Snape's wand to summon her."  
  
"That's PROFESSOR Snape to you, Potter."  
  



End file.
